1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a book holder. More particularly, relating to a closable book holder that when open is adapted to support an article of reading material for reading and that when closed is adapted to enclose and protect the article of reading material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to have a device for supporting an article of reading material for reading by a reader, and which provides hands free reading of the article of reading material by the reader. This is even more desirable with physically challenged individuals. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,757; 1,728,431; 4,116,413; 5,893,546; 3,136,082; and 4,467,920.
Heretofore prior art devices for supporting reading material do not address the problem of protecting the reading material during periods time where the reader is not reading the material. Therefore a void exists in the prior art, and the apparatus of the present invention fills the void by providing a support for reading material which protects the reading material when not being read.